


【地藏x林正风】幼稚鬼（中下）

by lxskr666



Category: The White Storm 2: Drug Lords, 扫毒2：天地对决
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxskr666/pseuds/lxskr666





	【地藏x林正风】幼稚鬼（中下）

夜幕已深，街道上人影伶仃，许多商铺都关门了，只有暖黄色的灯还亮着。邱世鸿嚼着糖开车，谢家欣盖着他的外套躺在后座，林正风看着窗外闪过的街道。他让邱世鸿回警局多拿几套衣服放车上，心想无论地藏怎么折腾也有法子保持衣冠整洁。托地藏的福，他们一天的工作轻松的很。不过，相比当保镖，林正风更喜欢提枪冲上前线与坏人斗智斗勇——这样都比给地藏当保镖容易。  
车驶入别墅，稳稳停在车库里。林正风拿起三人的衣服，边走边说：“今晚看看客厅能不能睡一下。”  
“是！”邱世鸿和谢家欣一起打了个哈欠。  
客厅里的沙发够大，可以躺下两个人。邱世鸿和谢家欣本想分开睡的。林正风看了看谢家欣的小身板，还是有点心疼：“你俩一起吧，好照应下。”  
“老大你呢？”  
“我在旁边。”林正风沉进旁边的小沙发里，舒服倒是舒服，就是腿没地方放。于是林正风以一个极其憋屈的姿势屈着腿窝在小沙发里。  
别墅里空空荡荡的，美是美，就是没有一点儿人气，想必也是不常居住的。林正风在邱世鸿和谢家欣去换衣服的时候给女儿发了条短信，不一会儿，林海岚回复道：“Daddy辛苦啦，晚安：）”林正风回了一个晚安，点开手机相册里的女儿看了一会儿，脸上带着慈爱的表情。正当他沉浸在女儿的乖巧懂事时，一个人影晃到了他眼前。  
“冯先生还有什么事吗？”林正风迅速将手机反盖在胸前，站起身与地藏对视。  
“我记得我向警方申请的是24小时贴身保护。”地藏把“贴身”二字咬得特别重。  
“24小时保护，不是贴身保护。我想冯先生的家里比外面安全得多。”林正风努力压下自己吐槽的冲动。  
“这也是为林sir的身体着想，毕竟沙发没有地铺舒服。”  
林正风看不懂地藏这个人，不过这说辞还算比较贴心，态度也软化了些许：“不劳冯先生费心了。”  
“好吧，那我去问另外一位警官。”地藏绕过林正风正想和迎面走来的邱世鸿打招呼，半路被林正风伸手拦住了。林正风见地藏还有往前走的意思，手臂又往后压了压。  
“噢？林sir这么喜欢我的胸肌不妨直说。”地藏转身抓着林正风的手，笑着往自己胸上按了按：“随便摸。”  
林正风皱眉，连忙挣脱：“打地铺就打地铺，不要耍流氓。”  
“我心甘情愿让林sir摸，林sir却说我耍流氓？”地藏一脸惊讶。  
林正风受不了他这个样子，在下属赶来前赶紧结束话题：“我跟你走，别搞我下属。”  
我才不想搞你下属，我想搞你。地藏在心里说，面上却没表现出来。

地铺果然比沙发舒服。林正风给自己掖好被子，躺下，双手交叠放在小腹上——这是一个很严谨的睡姿。卧室的灯光色调很暖，空气中有一种不知名的淡雅香气。林正风等到灯关了，床上没动静了才闭上眼睛。  
他做了一个梦。梦里是无边无尽的红色，他踏在血色的泥泞中艰难前行。前方幻化出无数人影，有张清的也有林海岚的，她们在朝他喊着，字句破碎在张合的嘴唇里。一阵凛冽的风把她们刮散，林正风再想去追时已经渺无踪迹。他朝前奔跑，奔跑，在即将跌倒的瞬间被人从身后抱住。  
林正风猛地睁开眼睛，只见一个黑影蹲在他的左侧。他迅速的作出反应朝着黑影打了一拳。黑影闷哼一声，俯下身，膝盖顶上他的胸口，一只手按住林正风还想出击的拳头，另一只手牢牢地把林正风的眼睛遮住。  
黑影轻轻“嘘”了一声。  
林正风强迫自己深呼吸，慢慢闭上了眼睛，黑影的存在似乎有一种魔力，把他引向平静。他的身体在一阵颤抖后渐渐稳定下来，再次陷入梦境。  
他在柔软的云层间跳跃。鸟语花香，万物复苏，这里有他眷恋的一切。渐渐，所有影像凝聚成一个人影，往前走，想要离开他的视线，他急忙去追，张开双臂……  
有人摸了摸他的额头为他擦去上面的汗。  
有人低声在他耳边说我不会走。  
有人紧紧的抱住了他。

林正风没想到自己醒来的时候会看到地藏的脸：看起来他没有睡好，一脸倦容配着黑眼圈堪比大熊猫。现在的他看起来没有平日里那么锋利，就像……兵器归鞘。紧接着林正风发现了一件让他窘迫的事情，他和地藏好像都只穿了一条短裤，还靠的特别近，肌肤相亲。他僵硬了一阵，发现是自己主动搂着对方，手还搭在对方腰上。  
见鬼。林正风小心翼翼地收回手，大气都不敢出，生怕打破现在的安静。正当他准备掀开被子下床时，地藏突然醒了，悠悠的道了一声“早”。林正风眼疾手快地扶住了床头柜，转身：“……早。”  
相视时，分外尴尬。准确来说，主要是林正风尴尬。他现在十分迫切地需要一个空间把自己扔进去好好复盘。他知道昨晚发生了什么事：自己做了噩梦，醒过来时又在不可抗力下睡了回去，再做噩梦，被抱上床一阵安抚……卧室里一共就两人，很明显那个把他整上床的就是地藏。正当林正风陷入自己思绪的时候地藏装模作样的活动了一下自己的肩膀和手，叹道：“昨晚林sir也没睡好吧？”  
林正风调整了一下自己的情绪，十分真诚的开口：“多谢。”  
尽管再怎么别扭，林正风也不是那种不懂感恩的人，自然要道谢。地藏听了，十分满意的眯起眼睛：“那林sir有没有想过怎么补偿我？昨天被打的地方还疼着。”  
“你打回来吧。”  
地藏没想到会得到这么一个简单粗暴的答案，笑了：“怎么说呢，林sir还是有点不解风情啊。”  
“你想干什么？”  
“干你。”地藏在说出这话的时候像敏捷的豹子一样前扑，将林正风牢牢按在床上动弹不得。

林正风在再次与地藏肌肤相亲的时候感到身体的不对劲了。他的身体似乎不想挣脱，甚至有点提不起劲，在被地藏按住的时候还有点奇妙的快感。地藏盯着他，目光灼灼，仿佛要刺入他的眉心一路烧穿。林正风愣神的时候，老二被再次轻轻拢住。男性的某种早晨正常的生理现象甚至还让它胀大了一点。  
地藏“啧”了一声，开始动作。林正风轻咬下唇当作默许，挺腰，把自己的老二往前送了送。  
地藏手活不错，带来的感觉是林正风想不到的爽。他在海上浮浮沉沉，如一叶扁舟。突然，脑海里一道白光闪过，他射了。地藏俯身下去亲了亲林正风的唇，在他的肩膀上留下一个牙印作为安抚。借着精液的润滑，简单扩张后地藏慢慢进入了林正风的后方。林正风从未被人这样，有些不适应，想伸手推开地藏，到最后快感一来，只得虚虚的搭在地藏胸上，指节用力得有些泛白。地藏动了动，换了个舒服的姿势开始缓慢推进。  
这时的他格外温柔，与平常差别很大。  
林正风在适应地藏节奏后终于不再憋着气，开始均匀呼吸，身体放松了些许，在大床上摊平。地藏的双手撑在他肩膀旁，时不时俯下身亲他，一开始如蜻蜓点水，到最后则是毫无技巧的对抗——林正风不甘示弱的回吻，希望找回主导权。地藏摸上林正风饱满的胸肌，将那处揉捏成不同的形状，陌生的感觉让林正风颤抖了一下，后面夹得更紧——这下是地藏爽得说不出话来。林正风后面温暖湿润，微微抽出的时候还有些阻力，柔顺的含着，不想让地藏的老二离开。安静的卧室里，粘腻的水声将气氛软化，林正风放松下来也不再掩饰自己的欲望，伸手将地藏得头按到自己胸前，语气里带着挑衅：“你没吃饭吗？”  
有意思。地藏顺势在林正风的胸上留下一个牙印，林正风又疼又爽，呼吸粗重，眼眸里泛起了水汽。地藏转头朝他勾勾嘴角，笑得肆意。  
“你会受不了的。”  
“不一定。”林正风挑眉看他，颇有些跃跃欲试的兴奋。地藏爱死了林正风这副直白而火辣的样子，吹了个口哨：“那我开始了，林sir可要抓紧。”  
林正风的回应就是含住地藏的下唇，轻轻的舔了一下，然后逐渐深入，舌尖压着地藏的舌尖，轻扫过上颚，两人开始新一轮的较量，来不及吞下的液体都从嘴角边坠落。地藏更加卖力，抽插的幅度更大，一次一次抖要顶到林正风更深的地方。林正风气息有些不稳，像是被逼急了，什么手段都用上了，拧地藏的乳头、夹紧地藏的老二，目的是打断地藏的动作。地藏精神肉体双重爽，被调起了极大兴致，更不能如林正风的意。两人就用最原始的、较劲的方法在床上斗了好几个来回，以林正风趴在床上屁股被地藏拧了好几下，丧失行动能力为结局。两人身上出了汗，滑腻腻的，紧紧贴着却不难受，反而觉得妥帖。似乎他们的身体已经有了百世情缘，不然为什么在欢爱的时候那么有默契？地藏的手划过林正风的背，顺着流畅的线条往下，来到侧腰不轻不重的拧了一下。林正风有点怕痒，往旁边缩了一下，抬腿想踢地藏。地藏捉住他的腿，一路吻过去直到大腿内侧，用舌尖舔了舔林正风的臀缝。林正风浑身跟过了电似的，低吟出声，嘶哑难耐，抖了一下腰。地藏像找到了玩具的小孩一样，摸了摸还湿漉漉的那处，把老二对准入口，继续进攻。林正风被他顶着，头都撞到坚硬的床板，难受的“哼”了一声。地藏双手掐着他精瘦的腰把人翻过来往床尾拉，头脑发昏的林正风真切感受到自己一个旋转，把地藏的老二含的更深，皱了皱眉：“喂。”  
“受不了了？”地藏心情很好，调笑道。  
“滚下去。”林正风爽完，急需和身上压着的这个人划清关系。  
地藏察觉到他的想法，乖乖退了出来，有些受伤的歪头看他：“林sir真是无情啊。”  
林正风又羞又恼，不想听地藏开黄腔，曲起腿想把地藏顶开，谁知道他目的没达到还滑了一下，蹭到了地藏还生龙活虎的老二。地藏“嘶”了一声，叹道：“林sir是想让我怎样呢？”说完一个挺腰再次进入。林正风爽到无法说话，看着天花板，目光有些涣散，手抓紧了床单，微微发抖。  
林正风快要再次高潮的时候，下意识伸出手紧紧抱住了地藏坚实的后背，两人紧紧相贴，心跳声无处可藏。林正风气息不稳，胡乱的在地藏背上留下一道道指痕。地藏偏头，含着林正风的耳垂再次留下一个牙印。林正风受不了这种感觉，再次射了，有些粘腻的液体打湿了两人紧紧相贴的部分。地藏感受到后背的力道在放松，林正风的手慢慢放了下来，闭上眼睛。地藏撑起身子，扯过被单擦了擦两人的身体，短暂休息后把林正风抱到浴室放进浴缸里。温水渐渐没过林正风带着牙印红痕的身体，地藏缓慢跨进浴缸，摸到林正风的后穴。在伸手的那一瞬间林正风猛地睁开眼睛，一拍水面，地藏慌忙躲过，坐在林正风的身上控制住他：“帮你清理，别乱动。”  
林正风看地藏的神情，似乎不会再动手动脚。他懒懒的抬抬下巴示意地藏继续，自己闭目养神。地藏看他这副慵懒的样子，越来越喜欢，手下更是放柔了动作，直到完全清洗干净。两人在花洒下冲了个澡，其间林正风想反攻，但还是受了地藏的阴招被抵在冰冷的瓷砖上。  
地藏压低声音：“我怕再来林sir受不住。”  
林正风“啧”了一声，推开地藏去拿浴巾包着自己的身体，拉上门，将一脸满足的地藏隔在身后。


End file.
